Snow Prince
by OhSoRad
Summary: He was just like the moon, so lonely and full of imperfections. But just like the moon, he shines in times of darkness. He trusted me and I betrayed him. She asked if I still loved her even after everthing she's put me through. I told her I can't imagine the day I wont. "There are two kinds of secrets; The kind you want to keep in.. And the kind you don't dare To let out"
1. Chapter 1

_"You still love her don't you?"_

_Just picturing her, her golden locks that framed her body like a golden shield, her captivating brown eyes that seemed to have a mystery he craved to find out, Her small frame that had all the right curves in all the right places. Her appearance alone is not all that drew him to her.. no not at all. It was her enormous strength, it was her Complex thinking, her care for others. It was her love for him. It was his love her her. It was everything that made her.. his._

_"I don't think there will be a day that passes where I wont." His childhood friend smiled at him. "Then tell her Shiro." For once, he didn't yell at her for not using his proper title.  
_

* * *

The room was to dark for her taste. Not an inch of sunlight was present yet the four shingami could see each other perfectly clear thanks to the white light illuminating from the table.

"The Captain and Lieutenant of the 6th squad will take their leave into the World of the Living at sunset to retrieve Rukia Kuchiki." The head of the table spoke. "When they bring the Kuchiki girl back to the Soul Society then there is no doubt that Ichigo Kurosaki will come for her in a matter of weeks." The table was silent. The three men sat straight, arms folded neatly on the surface.

If any bystander were to pass by they would think it was a small group chat between Shingami men. If that same bystander should give a second glance he would notice the girl with the group of men.

She looked in her young teens in human years. About 14/15.

He head was down, her face covered by her curled light blonde locks ending just about her waist.

The girls petite frame didn't match with the ominous look of the others. "Now Aizen," The silver haired man spoke with a grin that spread unnaturally across his face. "You act like we haven't discussed the plan time an' time again. It's gettin' to be quite boresome, ya know? What I would like to know is why you brought this child to a discussion of such crucial matters?"

"I must say, I do agree with Ichimaru on the matter, Aizen. What is the meaning of bringing her here?"

"Assistance." he answered as if it were obvious. "What assistance could the girl possibly bring us." Aizen chuckled. "You're lack of faith in Katori and myself disappoints me. Katori was brought to increase our chances." His eyes shifted to the girl. "Katori will be out eyes and ears on the inside once we take our.. leave of absence." "And how do you expect her to be on the inside? You expect the Soul Society to believe that the girl knew nothing if our plans?"

For the first time of the evening, the girl looked up revealing her paled face with a natural blush and blazing brow eyes. "That is none of your concern, Tousen. If the Soul Society does not believe my claims then the punishment is mine and mine alone."

Gin gave a chuckle from her right. "Well, Well, Well, she speaks and I am curious to know which is worse. Her bite.. or her bark."

"Gentlemen," Aizen cooed. "There is not a doubt in my mind that Katori will be anything but successful in her task. "Once the Soul Society does look over her however, tension will still be in the air. Katori will have to work hard to be treated equally by all again. Neverless, It is crucial she gains the trust of Ichigo Kurosaki and all of his Allies. You will befriend them. They will trust you. You will learn their weaknesses and their deepest fears. You are to involved in every mission that includes the Soul Society. Make sure of that." All eyes were on her. Katori nodded showing her understanding, "I will not fail you father."


	2. Chapter 2

"That spiritual energy.." Katori had stood on the other side of the white gate for almost 10 minutes now, feeling the energy's of the ryoka on the other side battle Jidanbo, the gate-keeper.

From what she could tell there where 6 ryoka, one in particular was the reason she was over here in the first place. There was no doubt he was the leader of the group and his spiritual pressure was.. impressive. Jidanbo's strength is weakening by the minute, Katori wouldn't be surprised if the ryoka came out as victor.

What really shocked her is why she was the only one investigating. Katori herself was miles away and she still felt his spiritual pressure, she was sure others could since it as well.

What was the deal with this Ryoka? It was like he wanted to be sought out showing off his energy like that. Anyone with that amount of strength should know how to contain it. Unless.. "No, it couldn't be."She whispered. There is no way. Her father made it clear he had just received his substitute shingami powers about a month ago. There is absoultly no way in hell he can be that strong already.

Jindanbo was defeated.

"Ah, Lieutinent Aizen. What are ya' doin' wanderin so far from th' 5th squad?" A sly voice called from behind her. Katori swore this man was a snake. Always slithering around undetected around the seireitei with that same creepy ass grin on his face. "I hope ya don' mind me askin' what yer doin' here, Lieutenant."

"The same as you, Captain Ichimaru. The spiritual pressure of the ryoka is quite eye-catching." "Indeed it's quite th' eye catcher."

"Ichimaru." Katori's eyes never left the gate. "You don't think that's Kurosaki on the other side of that gate do you?" "There is only one way to fin' out. But I do know we are in need of a new Gate Keeper."

Katori turned her back as the gate began to rise, two large hands slipping under it. "Jidanbo you poor fool." She took a step ready to leave the scene. "Captain, if it is indeed Kurosaki, be sure to remember to whom that fight goes to. With that said she Shunpoed off leaving Ichimaru to carry out the punishment.

* * *

Paperwork. Paperwork. Paperwork.

"Honestly, what is the point of being Lieutenant if we hardly get to be on the field?" Katori ranted to the empty office of the 5th that she shares with her father. In her opinion, there were more pressing matters at hand involving the work of the ryoka then the reports of a drunken shingami at the local pub.

Or An incident involving one of the 12th squad's buildings having graffiti which was obviously the work of Lieutenant Yachiru of the 11th squad.

It was like the Soul King Himself heard her call. The charming sound of the Hell butterfly could not have come at a better time as it made its way through the opened window.

_All Lieutenants are to immediately put on their Lieutenants badges and move to conference room 2. _

Katori watched in awe as the Hell Butterfly disappeared, a small smile soon settling on her lips.

She got up going to the bookshelf that sat in the corner of the office. On the second self sat her Lieutenants badge. She remembered when her father appointed her as his Lieutenant. It was the very same day he told her about his plans to help the Soul Society and asked for her help.

_"It is for the greater good, my daughter."_ He had told her. "_The Soul Society will not think of my plans as anything but dangerous which is why we must keep this a secret. There are so many things you have yet to learn, Katori. And you will learn everything as long as you trust me." _Her father had flashed her that sweet smile of his but.. there was something else that layed beyond that smile. Something that the was too naive to see at the time. Or maybe it was something she just didn't want to see. "_Nobody will get__ hurt, right?"_ she remembered asking him. _"Of course not."_

So many shingami had vanished since then, so many had died. Her head told her it was her fathers doing but her heart just couldn't believe it.

That was her father. She would do anything to protect him even if he was the one doing wrong.

_"Are you going to help me Katori?" "Of course, Father. Anything you need."_

* * *

"Renji. Tetsuzaemon." The two Lieutenants turned to face the blonde. "Ah, Katori. We were beginning to wonder if we were the only ones to get the Hell Butterfly. Renji chuckled putting a hand behind his neck taking in her appearance.

She wore the usual uniform; black shihakusho, white socks, and black sandles. Her hair was curled and tied at the top of her hair with two strands framing her face.

"The Lieutenants are scattered working hard all over the soul society." Matsumoto's smooth voice called as she stepped in the door."It might take half a day for everyone to gather. And to make matters worse, my captain can't be reached at all." Rangiku pushed herself off the door frame she was resting on, a small point on her lips. "This is starting to turn into somewhat of a problem. What to do.. what to do?"

"So then, just who exactly is Rangiku's squad captain?"

"Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya." Katori answered leaning against the green wooden walls. "Captain of the 10th squad. Honestly Renji, Keep up."  
"Ah not that little genius." Renji groaned. "And I thought I had it rough." Rangiku put her hands on her hips. "Well what's that supposed to mean?" "Nothing, Nothing. I just don't get how these kids are coming in here and taking over such high ranks. I already have enough problems with Yachiru and that little twerp over there."

As quickly as his hand was raised it was pinned and bent behind him. "It's watch who you point fingers at, Abari." Katori smirked loosening her grip. Soon she was on the ground, Renji pulling her in a choke hold.

Rangiku sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. "We're in for a long night."

* * *

"Red Alert! Red Alert! Intruders in the seretei! All squads get into position! I repeat," The alarms sounded off waking Yachiru from her nap. "Well, you heard the man. Get into place!" Renji ordered before shunpoing out. The others soon followed his lead.

Katori stopped mid-step to take a look at the sky. "What the hell?" She gasped watching as the bright light started penetrating the membrane. Sensing her fathers reiatsu she shunpoed to him. "What is that thing?" She asked never taking her eyes off it. "Whatever it is the Soul Sheild membrane should stop it." "Just in case we should clear the area." Katori's eyes widened as the ryoka crashed into the menbrane. She expected an explosion but it was almost like it was being held there. "How could it have crashed into the membrane and yet not have been destroyed. "It would take a body of unimaginable spirit pressure to survive."

Katori looked to her father who wore an expression to her father who wore an expression similar to hers. As she turned her head back to the display it was like a falling star. One single bright light separated from the other and began falling at an incredible speed. Not long after 4 flashing lights separated in opposite directions. "Lieutenant, Take the squad in search for the ryoka. I must find the captains of the 6th, 9th, and 10th divisions." "Yes Captain."

Katori turned to the 5th squad. "Remember your training. This way!"

* * *

It wasn't long after the captain left that Katori, 3rd seat Hinamori, and the rest of the 5th squad found a gapping crater in the middle of the seireitei. "This must be where the ryoka crashed." Momo noted. "Yes, but the crater is empty so the ryoka must still be alive. They couldn't have gotten far. Let's keep moving."

The squad fell somewhat behind and it was just Katori and Momo walking silently. "Hey, Momo. Can I ask you something?" Katori asked looking straight ahead.

Momo turned to down at the Lieutenant. "Of course." A sight escaped the blonde's lips knowing what she was about to do. _I will not fail you, Father. I promise. Momo is the first that has to believe I am not involved._

"Have you noticed the captain acting a bit.. odd lately?" Momo's eyes more than doubled

"You've noticed aswell?" "That is my father, Momo." "Yes, Yes, I know. I asked Renji the same question about Captain Aizen earlier." Momo payed no attention as Katori's eyes snapped to her then back to the road ahead of them. "I had seen Captain Aizen this morning. He had seemed so.. different. I asked him what was wrong but he acted as though I wasn't there."

Momo looked down, the hurt present in her face. Katori couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl. It was no secret that over the past years Momo developed a crush on their Captain. The thought made Katori sick, but she concealed it quite well.

Katori ran a hand on the back of her neck. "Momo.. I think he's doing something. Something that will hurt the Soul Society.. and well.. all of us." Momo looked at her, the horror-struck on her face quickly turned to pure anger. "Katori! How dare you make such accusations about Captain Aizen. After all he has done for you! That is your father, Katori. You should be ashamed of yourself." Katori turned away, slightly shocked at her outburst. She wasn't expecting that. "You're right, Momo. Those accusations were unnesscairy.

Silence fell over the two as they continued on their way. "I'm sorry Lieutenant Aizen. I didn't mean in." "No, It's okay Momo."

* * *

Lieutenant Aizen, 3rd Seat Hinamori." Katori looked to her right to see another squad coming their way. The to shignami leading the group made it easy to name the squad.

His snowy white hair and her beautiful blonde locks were impossible to mix up. Katori bowed as Captain Hitsugaya and his Lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto, approached them. "Captain Hitsugaya. Lieutenant Matsumoto." "Where is your Captain?" She looked up examining the Captain. He was only an inch or two taller than her. His hair was spiked in a way that had to be gelled up. The Captains white Hoari seemed to comment with his snowy white hair and captivating turqioise eyes. "

"Captain Aizen left at the beginning of our search saying to be looking for yours and the 6th squads." "Is that so? The 9th and 3rd squads seem to have similar stories." _Gin and Tousen. _"Is that so?" The Captains stiffness made her curious to know if he was suspicious. ignoring her question, the Captain bid them goodbye. "Thank you Lieutenant. Matsumoto, gather the squad." Katori watched their retreating figures until they were out of sight.

_I will not fail you, Father. I promise._

* * *

**_Author's Note;_****_ In this chapter, I really wanted to address that Katori really Isn't evil. She is only acting as a "spy" because Aizen is lying to her about his true intentions. And.. well that is her father so why would she not? I'm going to address it more in the next few chapters. Also, sorry if there's any grammar errors. I'm looking for a beta reader if anyone's interested. Thanks!_**


End file.
